


City of Orphans by Pi [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of City of Orphans by PiAnri thinks about her children.





	City of Orphans by Pi [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [City of Orphans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/282422) by [Pi (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011

**Title** : City of Orphans  
**Author** : Pi (Rhea314)  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Durarara!!  
**Character** : Anri  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : Anri thinks about her children.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/282422)  
**Length** 0:04:58  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/City%20of%20Orphans%20by%20Rhea314.mp3)


End file.
